Well, It Is Flu Season
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Beast Boy gets the flu, and Raven is the only person in the Tower to take care of him because the other Titans are away. What will unfold?


**Hi! Well, I've been hearing so much about how awful of a flu season it is, so naturally this came to mind. I've noticed quite a few stories where Raven is sick and Beast Boy takes care of her, which is super sweet, but when you think about it of course Beast Boy would be an excellent caretaker because he is caring and gentle and all. Hence, I decided to flip the story on its head and make Beast Boy sick and Raven has to take care of him. So, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I would not be on this site; I would be restarting the series, like the old version. Therefore, it can be concluded that I do not own the Teen Titans or anything to do with them. (I also do not own Gatorade, Ritz crackers, or Saltine crackers although I am not sure if I need to say that.)**

It was late at night. Really late. So late that some might call it early. Like three in the morning late. Usually, all of the Titans would be asleep in their rooms at this hour, but not tonight. The first reason being that Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were away on a mission, so only Raven and Beast Boy were in the tower. Secondly,

"Achoo!"

Beast Boy was sick. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He was cold, then hot, then cold again, and just when he thought he could maybe ignore the drastic temperature changes in his body, he would go into a sneezing or coughing fit. Or both. So there he lay, all alone in his room feeling awful.

The next morning Raven walked down the hallway to get to the kitchen like usual, but as she passed Beast Boy's room, "mmmmm!"

"Beast Boy?" She walked over to the door and knocked. No answer. "Beast Boy?" She opened the door.

"Raven?" he lifted his head groggily.

"Why are you moaning?" She silently scolded herself for allowing her voice to show concern.

"I'm sick."

"Oh. Well, feel better." She somewhat swiftly started to back out of the room.

"No! Raven, wait. You have to take care of me."

"Says who?" It wasn't that she didn't care that he was sick. She just had no idea how to take care of a sick person. _Why does he want my help, anyway? In case he hasn't noticed I'm not the most comforting person. Besides, it's Beast Boy, he probably just has a slight cold and thinks it's pneumonia or something. _

"Raven, pleeeeaaase!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Make me fe—eee—achoo!—feel better."

"Well, um, come out to the kitchen with me. You can sit on the couch and I'll make something to eat."

"Okay." He didn't move.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Get up!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm sick! You know what? Just go make your own stupid tea and let me rot in here. You don't care if I'm sick anyway." He buried his head into the pillow.

"Beast Boy, come on, that's not true." She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. "Now let's get you up and to the couch." She helped him out of bed and across the room.

When they finally got to the couch Beast Boy basically collapsed on it. "mmm…" he moaned.

"Come on." Raven tried to get him to sit up, but ended up just letting him lie there. "Okay, then. I'm going to go turn the heat down and then I'll make breakfast. Try not to die while I'm gone."

"No! It's freezing in here, why would you turn the heat down?"

"Freezing? Beast Boy, it's actually pretty hot in here, how are you cold?" She leaned down and felt his head, which was burning hot. "Oh, I think you actually have a fever. I'm going to grab the thermometer." She ran down to the medical room, grabbed the thermometer and the bottle of ibuprofen pills, and ran back. Like, actually ran.

She shoved the thermometer under his tongue and sat with him while they waited.

Beep. The thermometer sounded.

"Beast Boy, you're really sick!"

"No duh, what is it?"

"102.6. Now I'm really worried, I'm going to call Cyborg." She ran to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Beast Boy is sick."

"What do you men? How sick?"

"His temperature is 102.6."

"Oh, wow. How does he look? What are his symptoms?"

"Uh… he looks pretty pale and he's been sneezing and coughing a lot. He's also really weak, but that might be because he didn't sleep well last night."

"He hasn't thrown up or anything?"

"No."

"Well, then just monitor him. You've taken care of Robin in worst condition, I'm surprised you're even calling me about this."

"Well, this isn't Robin."

"No, no it is most certainly not."

Raven heard snickering from the other end. "Mind telling me what is so funny?"

"Well, of course you are more worried about friend Beast Boy seeing that you wish he was more than your friend." Starfire was now in on the conversation. She still had the same innocence about her, but ever since she and Robin started dating and she began to understand how love worked on Earth she had been making not-so-subtle comments to Raven and Beast Boy such as this.

"Starfire!" She screamed a little too loudly. Beast Boy had acted on these comments once, and they shared their first kiss together, but Raven quickly made it clear that she had no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone, even if she did care about that person. They never talked about it after that night.

"Is everything okay, Raven?" A weak voice from the couch asked.

"Everything is fine," she said to the couch. "I'm hanging up now," she said to the phone, and slammed it down.

"Everything is fine," she repeated walking over to the couch, "you just have to take it easy. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure. I'm really not that hungry."

"Well, do you at least want something to drink?"

"My throat kind of hurts."

"Okay then, I know what I'll do." She went over to the kitchen and returned several minutes later with a cup of what looked like pee.

"No offense, Raven, but that looks disgusting."

"I know it does, but it tastes good and it will make your throat feel better. Trust me." She guided the cup to his mouth and helped him take a sip.

"That is good. What is it?"

"Hot water with honey." She placed the cup on the table and helped him sit up.

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Could you grab me a blanket? I'm still really cold." He actually was shivering a little.

"Sure." She grabbed a bunch of soft blankest from the medical wing, and heated them up in the dryer for a minute before bringing it to him.

"There, how does that feel?"

"Nice."

She sat down next to him and he leaned into her. After a few minutes he was almost asleep, and Raven was just starting to calm down when he shot up again.

"Raven, I don't feel good."

"I know…"

"No, like I really don't feel good." He moaned and grabbed his stomach, curling over a little.

She got the garbage to him just in time for him to throw up the little he had in his stomach and then some. Raven had never felt so useless in her life. What could she even do for him right now? She rubbed his back softly in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ugh." Beast Boy sat back after a minute or two.

"Are you okay or do you think you're going to throw up again?"

"Well, I feel far from okay, but I think I'm done for now."

"Do you want me to get you some mouthwash?"

"Sure."

She went and grabbed the bottle of mouthwash out of the mirror in the bathroom, along with a plastic cup.

"Here." She handed him the mouthwash and the cup. He rinsed and spit and sat back. Raven put the cup on the table and sat back next to him.

"Come here." She pulled him into her and rubbed his back. "Try to get some rest."

It didn't take him long to get to sleep, but it also didn't take him long to wake up again in need of the garbage. Raven rubbed his back and held him up while he emptied his stomach once again.

"I feel so awful," he stated spitting out more mouthwash.

"You'll feel better soon. Don't worry" Just then the phone rang. Raven laid Beast Boy down on the couch and went over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, lover girl, how's my little buddy doing?"

"Call me that again and I will personally make sure that one of your legs is forever stuck at the bottom of the ocean."

"Dually noted."

"He got worse. I gave him some ibuprofen so his temperature went down, but last time I checked it was only down to 101.3 and he has had like six blankets wrapped around him at all times. He also started throwing up, like, a lot."

"Oh, well then he probably just caught the flu. Make sure he stays hydrated. There is an IV drip in the medical room if you absolutely need it but for now just try to stick with Gatorade and lots of liquids. If you can get him to eat something light like Ritz or Saltine crackers that would be good but if he is really as bad as you are saying then don't push it."

"Liquids, crackers, got it."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

"If he shows any interest maybe you should try to watch a movie or something with him."

"Movie. I can do that."

"Cool, then I guess I'll call again later to see how he's doing."  
"Sure."

"Okay then, tell BB we all hope he feels better."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Raven got a cup of Gatorade walked back over to the couch and kneeled in front of Beast Boy.

"Drink this. You need to rehydrate." He drank. "Cyborg says you probably just have the flu."

"How did I get the flu?" He handed the cup back and lay back down.

"Well, it is flu season."

"Mmm…"

"Try to get some sleep. If you want later we can watch a movie or TV."

"Sure. Maybe later."

He drifted off to sleep. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Best Boy woke up one more time to vomit but after that they watched TV and Beast Boy was even able to eat a little pasta.

Two days later Beast Boy was still sick and Raven knelt next to the couch looking at him. The rest of the team would be back tomorrow and then she probably wouldn't be his main caretaker anymore. As comforting as it was to not have him completely dependent on her, she would miss spending time with him. It was weird, even despite the emotional tornado going on in her body as a result of seeing him sick, she had not felt the need to meditate. She just wanted to be next to him.

He opened his eyes slightly waking up from his nap.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Still pretty weak but I'm getting better." He smiled at her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problem." She stared into his eyes.

Silence.

"I think I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Raven took a deep breath and leaned down, giving him a long kiss on the head. He got the message, and smiled. "We'll talk more about this when you're better. For now try to go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes, "I love you too, Raven," and drifted off to sleep.

She stroked his hair as he slept and looked at him. Cyborg was never going to let her live this down.

**Well, hoped you liked it! Think of a little kid. Now think of a begging puppy. Now think of that same little kid staring at you with begging puppy eyes saying, "Please review!" Thank you to all of the people who have been supporting me through this site; it means so much! **

*****But wait… there's more! I got a request to write a sequel to this story, so I did. It's called Staring at the Stars, so go check it out if you want more!*** **


End file.
